Springtrap at Sky Offices
by Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft
Summary: Springtrap was left there to rot. But then, he meets some unlikely friends. Join them on their crazy adventures, listed from A to Z! Contains swearing.
1. Apple?

**Hey y'all! Welcome to the first chapter of Springtrap at Sky Offices! This is my very first solo crossover, and I'm really excited to write it! Basically, it's just a little story about Springtrap being found and accepted by Skydoesmincraft and his friends, and each chapter will correspond to a letter. So basically, I'm going alphabetically for chapters. And each chapter will just be a little adventure Spring and them have, both in games and IRL. So expect A LOT of funny moments and randomness! Anyways, let's get onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Springtrap belongs to Scott Cawthon, and Skydoesminecraft and his friends belong to themselves.**

Springtrap had been stuck in that basement for years. Even when it was renovated into office spaces, he was still trapped there. That is, until a certain someone went down there to look for something. Spring looked up when they entered, startling the young man. "WHAT THE-!?" the man cried when he saw Spring move. He then took a couple of steps closer, allowing Spring to see him more clearly. The young man looked to be in his mid-twenties, with bright red hair and green eyes. He wore a black sweater, jeans, white sneakers, and a necklace with a gold "Z" on it.

The young man took Springtrap up to the actual offices, and soon, Spring had become a part of the crew. They taught him to play games, and even taught him how to record videos for the Youtube channel they made him. During that time, Spring learned all of their names and became good friends with them. On this particular day, Spring was recording an episode of "Do Not Laugh" with Adam, Max, Ross, and Barney. Spring had chosen to make his character look like Nightmare.

"Alright, get in the middle Spring!" said Adam over the chat. Spring rolled his eyes and did so, since it was actually his first time playing the mini-game. He listened to Adam explain the rules to the viewers and turned in circles as Ross kept walking around him. He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Max start headbanging for no apparent reason. "Ok, who wants to go first and try to make Spring laugh?" asked Adam, his character looking at the others. "Ok Ross!" he said, though Ross had said nothing.

"Ok, Spring, face the scoreboard..." Spring made his character turn and face the scoreboard, only to come face to face with Barney's character. "Why hellos there..." said Barney, almost causing Spring to laugh. Meanwhile, Max and Adam were both laughing as Ross set up his joke. "You can't be serious Ross!" said Max, laughing. Spring may not have played before, but he had watched previous episodes. "Oh boy..." he said. "Ok, you can turn around now..." said Ross, hiding. Spring turned and nearly facepalmed.

"Ross, why did you build a house!?" he asked the narwhal, shaking his head. "You'll see..." said Ross, who was obviously behind the door. Spring rolled his eyes and stepped forward, opening the door to the house, only to blink in surprise. Behind the door was a raptor, from one of the mods they had installed onto the server. The raptor looked at him, then threw a bunch of apples at him. "Apple?" asked Ross, using a very bad Turkish accent to try and imitate Barney. It worked. Spring burst into laughter, as did Max, Adam, and Barney. "Oh my god Ross!" said Adam, laughing really hard.

Spring just turned around in game and walked over to the scoreboard, giving Ross a point. "Ok Ross, you got a point for that... I honestly was NOT expecting that joke..." said Spring, chuckling still. The game continued, and eventually Max won. "YEAH!" said Max, celebrating his victory. "Well, aren't you Glad Max?" said Adam. A minute later Spring looked outside his office to see Max running to Adam's office, with Adam's screams of fear coming minutes later. Spring shook his head and turned back to his computer, chuckling slightly.

 **XD had to add that last bit in there! It was too funny to resist! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story so far!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	2. Barnabe P Winkleton!

**Hey y'all. Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices. Sorry if I seem a little depressed. I've been trying to find a job for a while now, but none have seemed interested. It's getting a little frustrating to be honest. I'm not going to give up though! I'm going to keep trying to find a job if it's the last thing I ever do! That aside, thanks to FNaF132 and Fronnie4realz! These two left awesome reviews on my last chapter. So, let's dive into this one!**

 **Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon owns Springtrap. Sky and his friends belong to themselves.**

Springtrap was excited for work today. He was finally going to play a round of Minecraft Hide and Seek with his friends! Not only that, but he was also finally going to meet the famous Aphmau that the others are constantly talking about! He walked up the stairs from the basement just as Adam and Max entered the offices. "Morning Spring!" said Adam, waving. "Morning Adam, morning Max..." Spring said, earning a wave from the redhead.

Soon, the others arrived, and everyone got ready for another day of recording. Spring entered his office and sat down, putting on his headphones and getting his equipment and recording program up and running. He then launched into Minecraft and connected to the server the others had told him to go on. Today he would be playing with not only Aphmau, or Jess as she is known as, but also Ross, Barney, and Adam.

The minute he logged into the server, however, he was met with a derp-faced narwhal character right in front of his vision. "Ross! Get out of my face!" Spring screamed, earning laughter from both Ross and the others. After Ross walked away, a female wearing a lavender shirt, white shorts, and dark gray boots with purplish gray hair and brown eyes walked in front of Spring's character. "Hi, I'm Jess! You're... Springtrap, right?" Spring snickered and made his character nod. "Why yes, yes I am." he said, earning more laughter.

Soon they started the mini-game. Spring ran over to the school on the map and decided to jump onto the cherry blossom trees. "You guys are never going to find me!" He said, grinning. "Oh really?" said Adam, who was the seeker. "Yes real-" Spring shut up immediately. He had turned his character around to find Adam's character, who now looked like Yandere-chan, standing right behind him. "Hi!" said Adam, tagging Spring in an explosion of fireworks. Everyone started laughing at how casual Adam had been when tagging Spring.

The game went on for a bit longer, with conversations about random topics here and there. Soon, they were on the last round, and Barney was still hiding. "Barney, where the heck are you!?" said Spring, running all over the map trying to find the purple dinosaur. He ran out to the front of the school, and stopped, looking up. "Barney, that's cheating!" Adam said, him and the others joining Spring. Barney had gotten to the roof of one of the buildings and was now on a floating island of dirt he had made. "No it's not! You dirts can get up here!" said Barney, laughing.

The seekers run up to the roof and attempt to jump onto the island, failing each time. "Barnabe P. Winkleton!" said Ross, trying to sound stern but laughing a bit. Spring started laughing. "W-What!?" he said, grinning. "Ross! No tellings my reals name!" Barney screamed as he was finally tagged by Jess, resulting in the game ending. Soon, in the chat, it would announce the winner. As they all watched the chat, the message "SpringlockedNightmare wins!" appeared. "I WON!" Spring said, laughing. The others started joking that he had cheated, with him joking back that he did.

Soon, the work day ended. Spring and the others turned off their equipment and started leaving. "See yous tomorrows dirts!" said Barney, walking past Spring's office. "Bye Barnabe!" said Spring, earning a laugh from the others while chuckling himself. He knew that unlike the humans he used to work with, this group would never bore him.

 **And that's all for this chapter! With this crew, you know things will get random and crazy! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	3. Creeper!

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! Thank you all so much for your support on this story and my other ones as well! Now, this chapter is going to be a little different. The last two I made were when Spring knew all about Mincraft and that stuff. But, I wanted to make this one set back when he was first learning about Youtube, gaming, and all that jazz. This one is where he's first learning how to play Minecraft in particular. Also, I left a little Easter Egg somewhere in the last chapter, one that references one of my other stories. I hope you guys were able to find it! I can just see this happening in my head, and it is so cute and hilarious! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Springtrap is owned by Scott Cawthon, and the Sky Crew belongs to themselves.**

Springtrap was unsure of himself. He had met these strange humans a week ago, and already they made him something called a 'Youtube Channel'. He wasn't sure what that was, nor was he sure about the game they were going to teach him about today. They said it was called Minecraft, and said it was basically a fun little 'sandbox' game that you can build stuff in, fight monsters, explore, and other things as well. They said it was pretty easy to learn, but that didn't stop him from being nervous.

The one called Adam had bought the game and installed it for him, then helped him create and account and pick an in-game appearance, or a 'skin', as they called it. He had found one that looked like his old friend Nightmare and chosen it. Adam then gave him something called an 'IP address' and told him it was how he would locate the server they were going to play on, which was a new world that the one called Ross had made just for them.

Spring managed to locate the server and joined, only to be in shock at what he saw. Everything in the game was made of blocks. Even the characters! He had something called a 'Skype chat' open as well, and heard Adam talking through it, telling him to use the mouse to turn his character. He did, and almost fell out of his chair. Behind him was not only Adam and Ross's characters, but the ones that belonged to the humans Barney and Max too. He was in shock of what their characters looked like.

Max had the least shocking of the character skins because his looked a lot like his real self, or 'IRL' self. Adam's wasn't that shocking as it was human as well, but it had a completely different look from his real self. It wore a black and gray outfit, a gold amulet with an amethyst, and sunglasses that completely hid his character's eyes. He still had brown hair, but in the game it was pulled back into a short ponytail. The skins that really shocked him were Barney and Ross's. Barney's was a purple and green dinosaur with an eyepatch. And Ross's was... was...

"Ross, are you a narwhal?" asked Spring, tilting his head in confusion. "YES! Finally, someone who doesn't think I'm a sloth!" said Ross over the Skype call, his character jumping up and down with joy as the others started laughing. After they were finished, they started teaching Spring the controls and how to survive in survival mode, from teaching him how to punch a tree to how to craft weapons and gather more resources to building a house with him. Eventually, the sun in-game began to set.

"Uh-oh, better get inside guys. It's getting dark..." said Max, leading the others inside the house they made, which was pretty big for just five people building it. "Why do we need to be inside?" asked Spring, confused. "Because at night is when the monsters come out!" said a new voice. Another character walked into the house and shut the door, just as a couple of zombies tried attacking him. He was human like Max and Adam, but he had black hair with bangs that covered his right eye, the left visible and being a light brown. His skin was a bit tanner than Adam's and Max's, and he was wearing a black shirt, gray pants, purple shoes, and what appeared to be a purple and white hoodie. "Sorry I'm late guys... traffic by my house was horrible!" He said through the chat. "No problem Jin. At least you got here just in time to help us teach Spring about the monsters in the game!" said Adam.

Spring listened as they told him about skeletons, zombies, spiders (Which surprised him when he was told that they were passive during the day), and slimes, all of which were just in the Overworld. "Don't even get us started on the End and the Nether! Which you'll learn about when you're ready..." said Jin, his character moving it's arm in a wave-like motion. Spring nodded, but was looking behind Jin, out the window. "Um... what's that one?" The others turned, and immediately started freaking out. Outside the window was a strange green monster with black eyes and an eternal frown. "BLOCK THE WINDOWS!" screamed Jin, him and the others immediately placing blocks in front of all the windows so the creature couldn't see them. "That was close!" said Ross, catching his breath.

"What was that?" asked Spring, clearly confused. Barney walked up to him. "Oh lai lars! Thats was a Creeper dirt!" _Creeper?_ Spring thought, but Barney continued before he could speak. "Theys really bad! Theys get close enough to yous and blow up! Theys destroy yous things without evens caring! Like, they sees you then 'bong bong!', yous dead!" "Um... ok?" said Spring. It would take him a while to get used to Barney's way of speaking. "Basically what Barney's saying is that if a creeper sees you, you're basically done for unless you got armor. Those things will follow you and blow up if they get closer enough. They'll also destroy a lot of your shit if you let them..." said Adam, finally fully explaining it in a way that Spring understands it.

"Oh... Well shit..." said Spring, now knowing that they can't leave the house till morning in game. "Anyone got a deck of cards?"

 **Poor Springy XD. Don't worry, you'll understand Barney one day. At least you learned about the monsters of the Overworld! Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	4. Death? Who's Death?

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! Hopefully y'all are enjoying the story thus far! This chapter is going to be a little different in that it won't involve Minecraft, like the last three did. Instead, it is going to involve a little thing called Gmod Deathrun. I wish to include as many games that the Sky Crew plays as possible, and Deathrun happens to be one of them. Other games I'm hoping to include are GTA 5, Who's Your Daddy?, Happy Wheels, and Yandere Simulator, as well as vlogs. I am also going to get more creative with my chapter titles. Anyways, enough rambling! Let's dive into this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to their respective owners. In other words, I own nothing.**

Gmod Deathrun. That was the game Adam had said they were going to play. Spring had no idea what type of game that was, but it sounded fun. He stepped inside his office and started up his system, getting ready to record for the day. _Let's see... today I'm playing with Max, Adam, and Red... This should be fun!_ Spring thought as the others started coming in.

Soon, him and the others were on the Gmod server. Adam picked the map and they spawned in. Spring, Adam, and Max were all wearing blue shirts, while Red was behind a glass wall wearing a red shirt, and standing by a button. "Ok! Hey guys, Sky here!" said Adam, doing his intro and explaining the rules of Deathrun. As he spoke, Spring became more excited. This was definitely his kind of game. Adam finished his intro and they started playing, with Spring and Max dying on the very first trap. "Oh... Oh god! All my friends are dead!" Adam said, earning laughs from the others. Adam eventually ended up dying on the fifth trap.

Another round started, and this time Spring was the one pressing the buttons. "Who's Death?" asked Max, hitting the air with his crowbar to point towards the glass wall that Spring was behind. "Heh heh heh..." said Spring, smirking from ear to ear. "Oh my god it's Spring..." said Adam in a serious tone, only for him and the others to burst out laughing a second later. Max attempted to run by as they were laughing, but got caught by the trap as Spring noticed and pushed the button. "... FUCK!" said Max, causing more laughter from the other three. "Just the complete and utter silence after he fell, and then all you hear is Max cursing!" said Red between laughs.

This went on for several rounds, each time one of them asking who Death was. "I'm just going to title my video 'Who's Death?' now!" said Spring, laughing and shaking his head. "It's appropriate for the situation!" said Max, who once again asked who Death was, even though it was clearly Adam. Adam pressed the button the second Max ran forward and knocked the red head off the platform, laughing. Spring shook his head. When will Max ever learn?

 **And that does it for this chapter! Will Max ever learn? Probably not. If he did, the videos wouldn't be near as funny as they are now. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the Chapter!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	5. Earrings?

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! Thank you all so much for all of the support you've been giving me! I really appreciate it! This chapter is not going to involve the gang playing a game. Instead, I'm going to make it like a vlog of some sort. You'll be able to tell in the future when a "Vlog" chapter is up because Sky and them won't be playing a game in it. They will be doing random things instead, like going shopping or just goofing around. Anyhoodles, with that out of the way, let's dive into this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Springy is owned by Scott Cawthon and the Sky crew is owned by themselves.**

Spring sighed. There was nothing to do today. He had finished recording and editing all of his videos already that morning, and there was still plenty of time before everyone had to go home. He looked up as Adam entered his office with a video camera, obviously doing a vlog. "Hey Spring. What are you doing?" asked Adam, holding the camera so it was recording Spring. "Sitting here bored out of my mind..." said Spring, spinning in his chair.

"Oh... well me, Max, Ross, and Tim were going to go out and get some lunch. We were also going to do some shopping. Wanna come?" asked Adam. Spring got up and stretched. "Sure, why not? I have nothing better to do..." he said, following Adam to meet with the others. Once they do, they start walking towards the nearby mall. Along the way, Adam would do random stuff like always.

Soon, they arrived at the mall, heading to the food court to get some lunch. Max got some tacos, Ross got chicken, Tim got a large enchilada, Adam got gyros, and Spring decided to get a slice of pizza. The others joked and made fun of him for it, but he didn't care. Eventually, the finished their lunch and went shopping for a bit. Tim, Max, and Ross decided to go look at games. "Hey Spring, can you help me look at jewelry? Alesa's birthday is coming up, and I want to get her something..." said Adam, turning so that the camera was now recording both him and Spring. "Yeah sure..." said Spring, following Adam.

They managed to find the jewelry store, after buying some candy, and went inside to look for a gift for Alesa. "How about a necklace?" asked Spring, looking a pretty silver necklace with a sapphire on it. "She has too many of those... Uh, how about earrings?" asked Adam, looking at Spring. "Alright, let's look at some earrings..." said Spring, following Adam to where the earrings were. There were many kinds, but they wanted to find some that would suit Alesa. Spring found a pair of beautiful tear-shaped ruby studs, but he knew Alesa would want a different pair, so he didn't tell Adam.

Eventually, they settled on a pair of silver hoops. But Spring noticed that Adam put two boxes on the counter instead of one. However, he figured Adam was buying the other to give to her as a gift from DJ baby Mason. Soon, they met up with the others in the food court and headed back to the offices. Once inside, Spring decided to walk around a bit and see what Jin and Barney were doing, then headed back to his own office. When he got there, he was surprised to see one of the earring boxes Adam had bought on his desk with a note. He walked over and picked up the note, reading it.

 _Hey Spring! I caught you looking at these, and you seemed to really like them. So, I figured I would get them for ya! Hope you don't mind! -Adam_

Spring set the note down and picked up the box, opening it. He gasped. It was the ruby earrings he had been looking at! "Adam... you're a goofball..." said Spring, shaking his head. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, then quickly put the earrings on, hiding them under a hat he had. What he didn't know was that Adam had another reason for getting him the earrings. A reason that involved someone from Spring's past.

 **And done! I'm just imagining Spring wearing ruby earrings XD. Also, can anyone guess the reason Adam got Spring the earrings? Those who guess correctly get a shout out and cyber cookie!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	6. FNAF and Friends

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! The theme for this chapter was actually a suggestion by one of my good friends, Salkeya. Since this is the letter F, she suggested Spring and them do FNAF Hide and Seek! I thought it was hilarious, so I added it in! Also, to my friend FNaF132, I decided to change the special guest that will appear in a later chapter. Your first guess is now right. I was going to have it as Goldie, but now it's going to be the one you previously guessed. Please don't be mad at me for changing it on you! Anyhoodles, let's dive right into the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and locations belong to their respective owners.**

Spring was excited. Today, they were going to play another round of Hide and Seek, but this time, it was going to have a different theme. They didn't tell him what it was though, which only made him more excited. He sat down in his office, taking off his winter hat and quickly putting on his headphones to hide the earrings he got two days ago. He was still nervous about showing the others the earrings, so right now the only ones who knew about them were Adam, who had bought them, and Max, who was now letting Spring stay with him instead of making the rabbit stay in the basement. Max had seen the earrings as they were getting ready to come into the offices, but had said nothing.

Spring started up his equipment and turned on Skype. He would be playing with Jess, Barney, Ross, and Adam. He waited till the others were ready, then launched into the map he had been given by Jess. As soon as he was in, he blinked in shock. He was inside a Minecraft version of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! "Hey Spring! Welcome to FNAF Hide and Seek!" said Adam, his character bounding over to the bunny's character. Spring was in awe, but deep down, he was also a bit sad. But he shook it off for now and smiled. "Cool!" he said, grinning.

Adam soon got to explaining the rules of the game, and then they started. Barney was the first seeker, and he now looked like Marionette. Spring and the others ran around the building, trying to find places to hide. Spring eventually ended up hiding with Jess. "Well then..." said Spring, laughing. Jess laughed as well, her character jumping up and down excitedly. Soon, Barney was released to go and find the hiders.

"Alright you dirts! Wheres you hiding?" asked Barney, running around the building. Jess giggled. "Oh, my and Spring are making out with Goat..." she said in a horrible accent. Spring snickered, knowing full well what the joke was. "Nos! You can'ts be with Goat! Goat is my friend!" Barney gasped, looking everywhere. In the distance, Jess and Spring heard the firework sound that occurs when someone gets caught, followed by Ross saying "Barney why!?" A few minutes later, the sound occurred again, signaling that Adam had been caught.

Pretty soon, the door to their room opened, and Ross walked in looking like Mangle. He ran straight for Jess, tagging her and allowing Spring to run. "Later Ross!" said Spring, running for it. "Wait, WHAT!?" said Ross, stunned. "You were in there too!? Where did you go!?" "BOOKED IT!" said Spring, running to the stage with 10 seconds on the clock. Unfortunately, he ran into Adam and got caught. "Oh, come on!" he said, frowning as Adam and them laughed. Jess ran up to him as Chica, and Adam was... "Oh my god! Adam, you're Balloon Boy!" said Spring, laughing. "I swear to god if I am... HOW THE HELL DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!?" Adam screamed, signaling he had gone into F5 mode and saw his character, which was indeed BB.

They played several more rounds, eventually with Ross winning. They did the usual joking that Ross was using Jin's hacked client, then each of them logged off for the day. Spring edited his videos and saved them, then grabbed his coat and hat and left to meet Max. Max waved him over and, after saying bye to the others, walked to Max's car and got in. Max was about to start it when he heard a sniffle come from the gold bunny in the passenger seat.

"Spring?" said Max, looking over, shocked to find oil-like tears in the bunny's sliver eyes. "Spring, you ok!?" Spring bit his lower lip, his jaw quivering slightly. "That map... reminded me of m-my old home..." said Spring, the tears threatening to spill over at any moment. "... and my old friends..." Max said nothing, but then shocked the rabbit by hugging him. "I'm sure they're out there somewhere Spring... you'll see them again... I promise..." Spring whimpered and hugged Max back, the oil tears beginning to flow down his face.

 **Aw, poor Spring! He misses the pizzeria and the other bots! And WHY DO I ALWAYS END UP MAKING MYSELF CRY!?**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time, Icy is out!**


	7. Gummy Bear, I'm a Gummy Bear!

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! I'm so happy that so many of you are enjoying the story thus far! I would just like to congratulate BewitchingMayham for finding the reference back in Chapter 2! She reviewed late, so that's why I'm giving her a shout-out now. She was also the only one who found it. The reference was to another story I wrote called "Springlocked Nightmare", and the reference itself was none other than Spring's Minecraft username! Congrats Bewitching! * hands her a cyber cookie * Anyhoodles, without further ado, let's jump right into this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

 _Stupid snow..._ thought Spring, laying in bed. It had snowed for three days straight, and it had gotten so bad that nobody could get to the offices right now. He and Max had left the house a day earlier to try, but had to turn around about halfway there. Now Spring had a cold because of the weather, and he was currently stuck in bed due to it. He had tried to get up, but Max would have none of it, ordering the rabbit to stay in bed and rest.

Spring sniffed, his nose runny from being sick. He hated being sick. It meant that he was unable to do fun stuff for a while. He groaned and turned over, trying to get more comfortable. His eyes caught sight of a package he had received yesterday. He hadn't gotten the chance to open it, so he slowly and carefully sat up and grabbed it and a pair of scissors. After a brief coughing fit, he took the scissors and cut the tape on the package. After all the tape was cut, he set the scissors on the table and opened the package.

He was stunned by what he saw inside. Inside was a black teddy bear holding a heart that said "Be Mine", a red rose, and a large jar of gummy bears. No, scratch that. An ENORMOUS jar of gummy bears. Whoever sent the package must've known that they were Spring's favorite candy. He would eat them everyday if he could! He slowly took the bear and the rose out, looking at them in shock. _Of course... yesterday was Valentine's Day!_ thought Spring, looking at the two items before setting the rose on the bedside table and the bear beside him on the bed.

He then brought out the giant jar of gummy bears. He couldn't believe how many were in the jar! He carefully opened it. _I'm sure Max won't mind if I have one or two..._ thought Spring, pulling out a green one and eating it. But he couldn't help but wonder who had sent it to him. He knew it wasn't anyone in the offices, since they already had Valentines. It wasn't Jess because she also had a Valentine, which as her husband. So, who could've sent it? He had the strange feeling deep down that he knew who it was, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. After all, that person vanished years ago...

He looked up as the door to his room opened, revealing Max. "I see someone finally opened their package..." the redhead said, looking at the rose, the teddy bear, and the jar of gummy bears. He walked over and took the rose, placing it in a vase on Spring's dresser. He then went over and took the gummy bears, which Spring hesitantly handed to him. "I know you love eating them, but you can have the rest AFTER you feel better... so get some rest Spring..." said Max, taking the gummy bears and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Spring sighed, then laid down and hugged the teddy bear close to him. He now realized that it was one of those life-sized ones, seeing as it was almost as big as him. He didn't care though. He hugged it close to him, nuzzling his face in it's fur and falling fast asleep. He didn't notice the card in the box, which read _To Springtrap, From Nightmare_.

 **OMG SO FLUFFY! Heh, I kept thinking about the gummy bear song as I wrote this XD.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! Until next time, Icy is out!**


	8. HAAPPPPPYYY WHHHHEEEEEELLLSSS!

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! Thank you all for the support! As you've probably noticed, I'm now trying to add references to my chapter titles. I started it last chapter, and my friend FNaF132 pointed it out in her review. If you didn't notice, I referenced the "Gummy Bear Song" in the last chapter's title. I love that song! It's just so cute! Plus, I HAD to make Spring's favorite candy gummy bears! Too tempting to resist XD. Also, what did y'all think of the clue I left in the chapter? In each chapter since "Earrings?", I've been leaving clues to a mystery guest that will be appearing soon in another chapter. Can you find all the clues so far? If you can, feel free to let me know in your review! Anyhoodles, enough talking... let's dive right in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the story idea, nothing else is mine.**

Spring ran and sat down in the second chair in Adam's office. "I WIN!" he said, grinning as Adam came in. "Because you cheated! You're a rabbit... those things are pretty damn quick!" said Adam, earning a snicker from the golden bunny. Adam sat down in his chair and started up the equipment. Today, Spring was going to join Adam in recording a game called Happy Wheels. Spring had heard of the game, but had never played, or seen gameplay of it.

Adam launched into the game, then looked at the camera. "Hey guys, Sky here! And welcome back to Happy Wheels! Today, I am joined by my good friend Springtrap, aka Springlocked Nightmare. Everybody, be sure to check out his channel, which will be in the description below, and tell him that Sky sent you..." said Adam, doing his intro. "But what if they if they checked out my channel before watching this video?" asked Spring, obviously joking with Adam. "... Then... they need to tell me that you sent them over here..." said Adam, causing the two to burst into laughter.

"No, in all seriousness guys, go check out Spring's channel. He makes amazing content, and he makes amazing animations too, if you're interested in those. If this video gets a whopping 2 likes, I can promise you nothing will happen. Also comment down below what your favorite thing about Spring is..." Adam continued, still grinning from the joke. "Great, now watch a lot of people comment that they like the fact that I'm a murderous animatronic..." "I know right..." said Adam, the two bursting into laughter again.

"Anyways guys, today's theme is... and I can't believe I'm doing this..." Adam took a deep breath, then sighed. "What is it?" asked Spring, looking at the paper. "... It's My Little Pony..." said Adam, obviously trying to not smile as he said it. Spring clapped his hands and threw his arms into the air. "YES!" he said, him and Adam laughing. "Alright, so now that the viewers know you're a brony, let's get started!" said Adam, still laughing.

They looked up maps, which brought up a ton of them. "Um... how about a quiz?" said Adam, clicking on of the quiz maps they found. "You only want a quiz to use my superior knowledge of MLP to your advantage..." said Spring, grinning. "But of course..." said Adam, laughing with Spring afterwards. They played the quiz, which included questions like "Who is the main princess of the show?" and "Who holds the element of Kindness?" Eventually they finished the level and continued on to others.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! They added a new character in! Let's see if we can find a level that lets us choose our character..." said Adam, picking a level that just so happened to let you choose your character. They moved to the new character. It was a man riding a large fox. The man was wearing a black tuxedo and a yellow tophat. Spring could feel his heart aching at the sight of the character, but hid it so they could continue recording. They played a few levels with the character, then stops recording for the day. Spring had to wait for Max to finish up, so he went to his own office and shut the door, drawing the blinds as well.

Spring sat in his chair and sighed. He curled up as tears pricked his eyes. _Nightmare... where are you?_ He asked himself, missing the black bear dearly. They had become good friends in his old home, and eventually that grew into something more. But, like the others, the black bear vanished with the pizzeria, leaving Spring by himself until Max found him that one fateful day. He sighed. _I miss you... my love..._

 **And that does it for this chapter! I almost said video... I have been watching WAY too much Jacksepticeye... Oh well! Hope you all liked it!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	9. Icy, why?

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! I decided to do a little chapter for all of my friends here on . Those friends are: FNaF132, Salkeya, BewitchingMayham, Circle of Justice, Dezybear, Rubixcube98, Foxy's Friend, and Fronnie4Realz. These guys have been with me since I started writing, and I really appreciate their support! So, I have decided to dedicate this chapter to them! It's just going to have lots of fluff and randomness, but then again, when doesn't that happen in Sky Offices? Still, knowing this lot, things are bound to get super crazy! XD God, I am just imagining this... Oh dear... Anyhoodles, I think it's time we jump right in!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the story idea. Springtrap belongs to Scott Cawthon, the Sky Crew belongs to themselves, and my friends belong to themselves XD.**

Spring was running for his life. No, it wasn't fangirls. It was something else. Something he's had to deal with since the pizzeria. Well, Some PEOPLE he's had to deal with. Once they had found out he was ok, they came running. Strangely enough, he was smiling as he ran. _Ah, it's good to have them back..._ he thought as he was tackled from behind. The person who tackled him was a girl. She had long, waist-length black hair, sapphire blue eyes, wore a school girl uniform, and was also wearing a beige trenchcoat. "GOT YOU!" she said, grinning.

"Hello Bewitching..." said Spring calmly, not fazed by what just happened. But Jin was, seeing as it happened right outside his office. "Um... what?" he said, looking at the scene in front of him. "This is an old friend... Jin, this is Bewitching... Bewitching, this is Jin..." Bewitching jumped up. "Hi!" she said, then got grabbed and pulled away from Jin. The person who had pulled her away was a Sonic-style brown bear with mud brown eyes hidden behind a pair of purple, goggle-like glasses. She was wearing a purple T-shirt, black pants, and purple sneakers.

"Nice job catching her Dezy!" said a young man, running up with a few others. He had chocolate brown hair, ocean blue eyes, black wolf ears and a tail, and was wearing jeans and a black sweater. With him was a girl with gold hair, silver eyes, ears like Springtrap, and was wearing a strapless gold dress and black leggings with gold heels. Also with them was a girl with orange hair, yellow eyes, orange tattered bunny ears, and was wearing a blue version of the outfit Adagio in "MLP Rainbow Rocks" wears.

"FNaF, Justice, help Dezy hold Bewitching back before she can start fangirling..." said the boy, frowning. "Got it Rubix!" said the one call Justice, skipping over to the other two girls while FNaF simply walked over. Spring stood up and turned to Jin. "Us, some friends, Max, Ross, and Adam were going to have a picnic... wanna join?" Jin thought for a moment. "Nah, I'm good... thanks anyways..." Spring nodded, then headed out with the others. Outside, Adam and them had finished setting up the picnic. They were with a female version of Freddy wearing a black and white scarf, jeans, and a blue T-shirt, as well as a female version of Foxy wearing a pirate-style green and white dress with black boots. Also with them was a brown bunny animatronic with purple eyes, wearing a red bow around her neck and a purple dress, as well as a girl with chocolate brown hair, icy aquamarine blue eyes, and a pair of dragon wings, wearing a night guard uniform with a blue hooded jacket and silver shoes.

Spring waved to them. "Icy, Fronnie, Salkeya, FF! We're here!" Icy smiled. "Yay! Now we can start the picnic!" she said, bringing over the large picnic basket and passing out the food. They all were having a great time hanging out together. They told jokes, sang a bit, even started a tiny food fight. It felt good to have some of his friends back, though Spring still missed the ones he had worked with. Then Max decided to have some trouble opening the pickle jar they had with them. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it open. "Come on you damn thing! OPEN!" he said, continuing to struggle. "Here, let me try..." said Ross, taking the jar. He opened it with ease. "Oh come on!" said Max, fuming. "Are you Mad Max?" asked Icy, smiling slightly. Max turned to her and growled. "Run... NOW..." he said through clenched teeth. Icy took his advice and ran, only for him to start chasing her. "Icy, why!?" asked Ross, earning laughter from the others. _Yep... DEFINITELY good to have them back..._ thought Spring, taking a bite out of his pickle and smiling.

 **XDXD PLEASE tell me I'm not the only one imagining this! This is too funny! LOL Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	10. Jinbop the Catbop

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! I am SO sorry for not uploading yesterday! I was busy with other things... PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'll try and be more consistent from now on! Anyways, has anyone found all the clues in the previous chapters about the mystery guest that is going to be appearing in a VERY special chapter that will be coming up? If so, feel free to let me know in your review! Those who guess the clues right will get a shout-out and cyber cookies! Now, this chapter is just going to be a bit of randomness I thought of. It involves Jin. And cats. Lots and lots of cats. Also, I may or may not have turned Jin into a neko...**

 **Jin: THERE'S NO MAYBE! YOU DID TURN ME INTO A NEKO!**

 **Quiet Jin! I'm trying to make an author's note! Anyhoodles, without further ado, let's jump right in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. All characters and locations belong to their respective owners.**

Spring and Max walked into the offices and, after some difficulty, managed to shut the door. It was snowing badly out, and it was a wonder they even made it to work like they did. Spring went to his office and sat down, leaning back in his chair and sighing. If it didn't stop snowing soon, he would literally freeze solid. He sighed again and sat up, turning on his equipment. He was playing Gmod Murder with Max, Adam, and Ross today. He couldn't wait to see all the craziness that went with it.

They got into the game and Adam did his intro. They then started playing, with Spring starting off as the murderer. The front door was heard, and Icy came in. "Hey Spring!" she said, popping her head in. "Hey Icy. What's up?" he asked, stabbing Adam in game. "Jin wanted to see me perform a spell, so I came here!" Spring smirked. Icy may be a dragon, but her magic was a bit iffy at times. She was getting better at it, but she still had hiccups here and there. "That's cool! I think Jin is in his office right now..." Icy nodded and left. _This should be good..._ thought Springtrap, grinning as he turned back to the game.

Several minutes later, a cry of terror was heard. _Here we go..._ thought Spring, getting up from editing his videos and walking down to Jin's office. However, he was NOT expecting what he saw. Jin was sitting on the floor, a bunch of cats roaming around his office. Not only that, but Jin now had black cat ears and a black cat tail as well. "OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY JIN!" cried Icy, trying desperately to find s counter spell. The others had come in, and were now snickering at poor Jin. Spring was the only one in the offices who wasn't snickering. "Can it guys! He's had enough!" said Spring, growling slightly. That instantly shut the rest of the group up.

Spring walked forward and helped Jin to his feet. "Thanks..." said Jin, smiling. Spring nodded. "Ah, here it is! _Humanec Revertum!_ " cried Icy, changing Jin back into a human by removing the ears and tail. But that left a lot of cats. "Shelter?" asked Ross, shrugging. "Aw, but they're so cute! Can't I keep one!?" asked Spring, pouting. All of the others had pets, but he himself did not. Max had a dog named Jeff, but that was Max's, not Spring's. "Well... Oh, alright! You can keep one!" said Max, giving in to the puppy eyes that Spring was giving him.

"YES!" said Spring, jumping up in joy. He turned and started looking at the cats, trying to find the one he wanted. But instead, it found him. He looked down when he felt something brush against his leg, and nearly squealed in delight. Next to his leg was a pitch black munchkin cat kitten, purring and rubbing against him. He quickly picked it up and held it in front of him to have a better look at it. It looked back at him with a pair a large, ADORABLE red eyes, then mewed. He could now see a patch of pale yellow fur on its neck that was shaped like a bowtie. "You are so cute!" he said, hugging it to him. It mewed and licked him. "I'm going to call you Marion!" Spring said, naming the kitten after his old friend, the Marionette.

The others nodded, then proceeded to get the others to shelters in the area. Spring loved the fact that they let him keep one, and it ended up following him to work everyday! The first couple times it happened, he had no clue. But now, he just brings Marion with him everyday. If only he had realized that Marion looked a lot like a certain someone. A someone he would be seeing again soon.

 *** squeal * SO CUTE! Also, if you don't know what a munchkin cat is, feel free to look it up! It is one of the cutest damn things ever! Alot of people call it the "corgi od the cat world" because of its cute, stubby legs! * ahem * Anyways, Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	11. KLUB ICE BABY!

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! I would like to thank you all so much for all of your support! It really means a lot! I have some very exciting news: I am going to start writing another crossover! But this time, it won't involve FNAF at all! I love FNAF, but I think my stories could use a bit of variety. So, that's why my next story is going to be an Undertale/MLP crossover! Don't worry, I won't start it until this one is done. And I am still working on "Five Nights and Keyblades" as well, but me and my friend BewitchingMayham have hit a bit of a snag on it. Don't worry though. I'm sure we'll have the next chapter up soon! Now without further ado, let's dive right into this hilarious chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

Springtrap couldn't believe he was going to do this. It had started off as a joke, but they insisted he join them. He found the concept hilarious, so of course he said he would. Now he wasn't to sure. It wasn't that he hated the idea, it was just that he wasn't sure how to go about it. Spring sighed as he looked at the map he was about to launch into. "Wish me luck Marion..." he said to his kitten, launching into the map. He spawned into a prison that had a dance floor, disco ball, and neon lights. That's right folks: Springtrap had just joined the infamous Klüb Icë.

"Oh ya, lookie here! Ve 'ave got a newcomer, ya!" said Adam, his character walking into Spring's view. "Olga! Svan! Adrien! Come here ya!" Soon Adam was joined by Jerome, Ssundee, and Jin. "Oh ya! Serenity, come here!" Icy's character SpringSeabastial, or Serenity, walked over too. "Oh Augustus! Can ve let him out? He is too to keep locked up!" she said, almost making Spring laugh. Adam let him out of his cell and led him to the dance floor.

"Tell us, vhat is your name?" "My name? Springtrap..." he said, though he knew what they meant. "No no darling! Vhat is your Klüb Icë name?" said Jin, trying to not laugh as well. "Unce unce! Dance with us, and maybe it vill jog your memory ya!" said Jerome, 'dancing' in game. Spring chuckled and shook his head, then proceeded to repeatedly hit shift to crouch, making his character 'dance'. "Oh ya, that's it! Shake that booty ya!" said Ian, doing the same thing. Soon, Spring couldn't resist doing the accent anymore. "Oh ya, unce unce! My name is Vincent ya!" he said, desperately trying not to laugh.

The game proceeded like this for the rest of the recording. When they got out of the prison, they would "snap out of it", considering the story behind Klüb Icë is that they brainwash people to join there club. This went on for a while, before everyone finally made it to the boat. By that time, they were all laughing their asses off at the stupidity that had just occurred. Pretty soon, they finished recording for the day and went home.

"How was the game today?" asked Max, grinning because he had heard the laughter from both Spring's and Adam's offices. "Really good!" said Spring from the passenger seat of the car, rolling down the window for some fresh air. It felt good to have some fun like that, but there was something missing, and Spring knew EXACTLY what it was: His beloved Nightmare and his old friends from the pizzeria. _Where are you guys now?_ He asked himself as Max and him passed some old houses. And he could've swore he heard the song that was playing when he and Nightmare first met coming from one of them. That song was "They Need a Monster" by Mandopony.

 **XDXDXDXDXD I HAD TO ADD KLÜB ICË! Too hilarious to resist! Also, does anyone know why I just that particular song? Those who guess right get a shout-out and cyber cookie!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	12. Lasagna

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! I love all of the support everyone has been giving my stories! I have some big news: I finally got a job! It might mean that uploads and updates will start getting later than usual, but it also means that I'll be able to start making money to stay in my house! So I'm excited! Also, congrats to BewitchingMayham! She was the only one to guess why I chose "They Need a Monster". I chose it because I'm not only going to be writing an Undertale/MLP crossover, but I also chose it to represent Nightmare and Spring's relationship. They're seen as monsters, but they would always stay by each others side even after everyone they know is gone. I have several ideas for this story, and some of them will surprise you! So far I have ideas for the letters L (this chapter), M, N, S, U, W, and Y. I'm kind of stuck on ideas for the other letters I haven't done yet. If you guys have an idea for a letter, feel free to let me know in your reviews! I would greatly appreciate it! Now then, let's dig into the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. All characters and locations belong to their respective owners.**

Springtrap chuckled. He was playing Gmod Deathrun with Adam, Ross, and RedVacktor. It was too funny watching everyone die in the game. And then there was Ross, who kept putting in admin commands that always ended hilariously for him or one of the others. He was having so much fun that he almost didn't see what time it was. Thankfully, Adam signaled the end of recording so that they could take a lunch break. Today, instead of going out to eat, they decided to have a potluck of sorts.

Everyone in the offices had brought a food item to the potluck. Ross had brought a large salad, Barney had brought chips and salsa, Jin had brought some potato chips. Adam had gone and brought hamburgers, while Tim had brought soda. Alesa had baked some brownies for it that Adam had brought in for her. Spring had brought some pizza for the potluck. He had brought three, that way everyone could have one. The toppings were taco, pepperoni, and plain cheese. Spring grabbed a plate and chose some chips and salsa, a slice of pepperoni pizza, and decided to drink some Mountain Dew. He almost went back to sit down when something caught his eye.

It was a large pan of lasagna. It was his favorite food, besides pizza of course. "Who brought this in?" he asked, setting his plate down to get some of it. "I did. I felt like bringing pasta..." said Max, grinning. Spring smiled and placed a large square of lasagna on his plate. He then walked over and sat with Adam, Ross, and Max at one of the tables they had set up. "Think you have enough food there Spring?" asked Adam, grinning. "I'm a fatty, ok!?" said Springtrap, laughing with the others when he said that. Spring took his fork and cut the lasagna, then ate the piece he cut off. It was so good!

"Oh my god! I just realized something!" said Ross. "What?" said Spring, swallowing the lasagna. "You like lasagna... just like Garfield!" Adam and Max burst into laughter at this. Spring blinked, then he and Ross joined in. It was actually kinda true. Spring and the orange tabby from the comics both loved lasagna. They continued chatting for a bit, then cleaned everything up and went back to their offices. However, when Spring got to his, he was stunned to find some candy hearts on his desk.

Slowly, he walked over and looked at them, realizing that they each only had one word on them: _I'll, soon, love, my, see, you._ He figured he was supposed to arrange them to find a hidden message in them, so that's what he did. After a few minutes of moving them around, he finally got them in an order that made sense, and the message he saw stunned him immensely:

 _I'll see you soon, my love._

 *** squeal * I had to do the lasagna thing. I just popped into my head and forced me to write it! XD but still, the candy hearts thing was too adorable to pass up! Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	13. Mad Max's Murder Maze!

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! I'm all the way to the letter M now! I still only have ideas for this chapter and the letters N, S, U, W, and Y, so if you have any ideas for the other letters, feel free to leave them in your reviews! Also, I have started another story that I'm going to be working on called Underground Elements. It is an Undertale/MLP crossover, and can be found on my profile if you are interested. If you don't like what I write, then don't read it. I say this because I have gotten reviews on a couple of my other stories saying mean things about my stories that weren't constructional criticism. They were mainly guest reviews, but the same thing applies. For those of you who DO enjoy my stories, I appreciate all of your support! It really means a lot! Now then, let's dive into this chapter, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY IDEA! Everything else belongs to its respective owners.**

Springtrap quickly logged on to GTA5. He was going to be playing a mini-game with Adam, Max, and Barney. He couldn't wait to play. It was called "Murder Maze", and it sounded fun. He also couldn't wait to show them his character. His character was meant to look like a female version of the Purple Guy, and he knew the others would be shocked that he chose a female character, but he honestly didn't care. Now, he just had to sit and wait for the others to join.

Soon, the others joined. Spring got a good look at their characters too, and he had the same reaction to Max's that Adam did. "Max, what the hell is up with your character!?" he asked, trying not to laugh. "I'M BEAUTIFUL!" said Max, which only fueled laughter from Spring, Adam, and Barney. Adam explained the rules, and they started the game. They had to survive till the time ran out, then the survivor(s) would be able to kill the hunter(s). Adam started as the Hunter, and he caught Barney in the first minute. If you were killed by the Hunter, you became one yourself.

Spring managed to avoid Adam and Barney, only for Max to get caught. Max screamed in rage. "What's wrong? Are you Mad Max?" asked Spring, then immediately regretted it. "Spring, you are so dead!" said Max, respawning as a Hunter. He quickly found and killed Spring, catching the rabbit by surprise. "Holy shit Max! You scared the shit out of me!" said Spring, jumping when Max had suddenly appeared in front of him. "Take that bitch!" said Max, continually stabbing Spring's character.

This went on for a few rounds, with everyone running for dear life whenever Max or Spring was the Hunter. Eventually, they decided that was enough GTA5 for the day and went on to record more videos or edit some. Soon, the work day ended, and everyone left for their homes. Ross had moved in with Spring and Max, so he rode with them. When they got home, they ate ramen for dinner, and then Spring went straight to bed. He entered his room, turning on the light, and froze.

In addition to the giant bear he received for Valentine's Day, there was now a tiny stuffed rabbit that looked like him on the bed. Around its neck was a large bow with a bell on it, and it was holding a present box. Spring walked forward and opened the present. Inside was a note:

 _Dear Springtrap,_

 _I see you have gotten my gifts. It won't be long now until we are reunited my love. Please, continue to have hope that I will come back. Because I assure you, I would NEVER leave you alone like that._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Nightmare_

Spring felt tears of joy prick his eyes. So it WAS Nightmare who had been sending him all those things! He felt like his heart was about to explode with joy. He turned off his bedroom light and closed the door, then climbed into bed and snuggled with the stuffed bear and the stuffed rabbit. His life was going to be whole again. VERY soon.

 **I can't wait to write the chapter in which Nightmare appears! It's going to be so cute! * squeal * Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to check out my other stories and also feel free to check out the stories of all of my friends!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	14. Nightmare's Message

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! Sorry for not uploading for a couple of days... My life is getting hectic because I'm going to be starting my new job soon. I'm also working on three stories at once right now, one of which has hit a bit of a snag. Don't worry, I won't be stopping any of the stories I'm working on. I will only stop them once the plot has been finished and the story resolved. I hope I can continue to make my stories interesting for you in the meantime. Remember to feel free to check out my other stories, as well as the ones by all of my friends like BewitchingMayham, Rubixcube98, Slender Knight132 (formerly FNaF132), Foxy's Friend, Salkeya, and more. They write awesome stories, and I'm currently working with a couple of them on a couple of collabs. Those are "A Constant Stream of Adventure" on Rubix's profile (He is writing it based on an ongoing RP he and I have in the PMs), and "Five Nights and Keyblades" on Bewitching's profile (This is the story we have hit a snag with). Anyhoodles, enough chitchat! Let's dive into this chapter, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot and the character Icy (which is me). Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

Spring sighed. It had been a couple of days since he found the note from his lover, and he couldn't wait to see the black bear again. He wondered when he was going to see him. It had been so long, and Spring was starting to get tired of waiting. However, he remained patient. He knew that Nightmare must be planning something REALLY special for their reunion. That's the only reason it would take as long as it had to be reunited.

He sat up in his chair as Adam came to his office. "Hey Spring, ready to go?" he asked, grinning. Spring nodded and got up, following him out to the car. Him, Adam, Max, Ross, and Barney were supposed to be meeting his old friend Icy Dragon at her house to watch a movie she had tickets for. The movie was called 'Deadpool', and it looked pretty hilarious from the trailer she had showed him. He was excited, as it was going to be his first time going to a movie theater since being found in the basement by Max.

They arrived at her house and waited for her to come out. Her house was a cute little one-story building made of brick, with the windows having black shutters and a white front door. In front of the house was a garden full of roses, lilies, daffodils, orchids, and the occasional crocus, all in different colors. She came running out of the house wearing faded jeans, a black T-shirt that read "I Kissed a Ghoul" in big pink letters with silver glittery lipstick designs, her usual blue hoodie, and a pair of gray and purple sneakers. Her green tipped brown hair flew behind her as she ran, her tan over the shoulder bag bouncing. She entered the car and handed everyone their tickets, then they took off to the theater.

They made it to the theater just in time. They gave their tickets to the usher, who had to check Icy's ID since she looked younger than she actually was, then went in and sat down. Icy had her white dragon wings hidden under her hoodie, that way the people behind them can see and so she wouldn't catch unwanted attention. The theater that the movie was playing in filled, and soon the movie started. None of them noticed a certain pair of animatronics in the top row of seats behind them. One was a brown bear with baby blue eyes, wearing a black tophat and bowtie. Next to him was a purple bunny, with red eyes, wearing a bright red bowtie. They were both staring at Springtrap.

During the movie, Spring and the rest of the group laughed with the rest of the audience. It had to be one of the funniest movies Spring had ever seen, and Ryan Reynolds made an awesome Deadpool! Soon, the movie ended and they left the theater, still laughing. "That was awesome! I thought Deadpool was funny before, but this took the cake!" said Icy, as it was her first time seeing the movie. "Dude, I think I might have busted my guts from laughing so hard!" said Max, still howling with laughter as they walked outside. Suddenly, two figures bumped into Springtrap, one wearing a black hoodie and one wearing a red hoodie. "Hey... you're Springtrap, right?" asked the black-clad one. "Um... y-yes..." said Spring, unsure of the two before him.

"We have a message for you from the one called Nightmare..." said the one in red, handing Spring a folded note. Spring hesitantly took the note and looked at it. When he looked back up, the two figures were gone. "Um..." Slowly, he opened the note and read it. " _Dear Springtrap, You might be wondering who the two figures that gave you this note were, aren't you? Well don't worry... they are old friends. I'm happy to see that you are having fun with your human friends. It feels me with pride and joy to see you come out of your shell like you have. Yes Spring... I have been watching you for some time, but I am waiting to reveal myself until a very special occasion..._ _See you soon, Mi Amor... Sincerely, Nightmare. P.S. You look adorable in that purple sweater and those black jeans..."_ Spring blushed furiously, looking around to try and find the black bear, but with no success.

 _Nightmare... where the hell are you hiding!?_ Spring asked himself, not noticing that the hooded figures were next to the building. They removed their hoods to reveal Nightmare versions of Freddy and Bonnie! "Stage on complete..." said Freddy, him and Bonnie returning to normal and vanishing into the crowd.

 *** gasp * Freddy and Bonnie have finally reappeared! Also, Nightmare is a bit of a creeper... in a cute way! XD anyways, hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	15. Oculus Rift Disaster!

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! Thank you all sooooooooo much for your support! I really, REALLY appreciate it! Anyways, this chapter is going to involve someone getting hurt. Badly. I really didn't want to write it, but you fellow writers know what happens when you get a plot bunny. So PLEASE don't hate me! Also, I'm going to start uploading these chapters every couple of days now instead of everyday... it gives more people a chance of reading the current chapters than constantly having to check back for another update instead. I'm also going to do that with "Underground Elements" as well. Those chapters take longer to write as well. And to answer your question MechaSniper51, Frisk will appear in that story, but Chara will not. I'm not going for the Genocide route, so Chara doesn't exist in my story. Anyhoodles, let's dive into the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

Spring was really excited today. He, Adam, Jin, and Ross were going to be playing a game on the Oculus Rift. A HORROR game, to be precise. Spring couldn't wait to see what game they chose to play, as well as their faces when they play it. He himself didn't scare easily, so he figured he would be fine playing a horror game on the Oculus Rift. He had no clue how wrong he was.

When he entered the room they were playing the game in, he found Adam, Jin, and Ross already there. They revealed that they would be playing a game called "Dread Halls", which was supossedly so terrifying on Oculus Rift that it literally made Youtuber Markiplier cry. Spring rolled his eyes. There was no way it could be THAT scary. He wasn't scared of anything... except clowns. Those things terrified the shit out of him.

The first one to try it out was Jin. He placed the Oculus Rift on his head and started the game. The others couldn't see his screen because it was being projected into the Oculus Rift for only Jin to be able to see it. He seemed to be doing fine at first, then started screaming and flung the Oculus Rift off. "Holy shit! That was absolutely terrifying!" said Jin, laughing at how badly he had been scared. Spring didn't buy it though. He was certain the game wasn't THAT scary, and thought Jin was just hyping it up too much.

Ross went after Jin, followed by Adam. They also said it was incredibly scary after they got jumpscared. Spring sighed and took the Oculus Rift. "You guys are a bunch of babies! This game isn't that scary, and I'll prove it!" said Spring, putting the Oculus Rift on and starting the game. He had to admit, the graphics were pretty good and the ambiance made the game a little creepy, but it wasn't as scary as the other three had been making it out to be. That is, until a clown-like monster jumped out at him.

Spring screamed loudly and stumbled backwards, bumping into a couple of shelves and falling. The shelves wobbled, and one of them fell right onto Spring's legs, causing him to howl in pain. "Oh my god! SPRING!" said Adam, him and Jin lifting the shelf off of the tattered rabbit as Ross pulled him to the side and yanked the Oculus Rift off of the bunny's head. Spring instantly grabbed his left leg, whimpering as tears filled his eyes. His leg was twisted at an odd angle. "I-I can't move or feel m-m-m-my leg! I-I t-t-think it might be broken!" Spring said, whimpering in pain as he tried moving it, with no success except causing more pain to himself.

Adam and the others immediately carried Spring to Jin's car and drove to the hospital. Sure enough, Spring's left leg had been broken by the shelf falling on top of him. The doctor said he would have to stay overnight to make sure nothing else was broken or injured. Spring whimpered as the doctor left the room, his tattered ears flopping sadly onto his head as his broken leg was in a cast and elevated above the bed in a sling. "What the heck scared you so much that you ended up breaking your leg!?" asked Max, knowing that it must've been something absolutely horrifying to scare the golden bunny like that. "... C-Clown..." said Spring, whimpering. "Oh lai lars, that wills be doings it..." said Barney, knowing how terrified of clowns Spring is.

They eventually had to say their farewells and left, leaving Spring all alone in his room. Soon, a nurse came in carrying a vase of gorgeous yellow and purple orchids, setting it on the table beside his bed. "A gift for you Springtrap... was dropped off by a red fox and a yellow chicken... I think they were robots or something..." Spring's eyes widened as he looked at the orchids. "A red fox and yellow chicken? …... Foxy and Chica..." he said, smiling. Everyone at the pizzeria knew his favorite flower was the orchid, especially the purple and yellow ones. The nurse left and he closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Later that night, however, he started whimpering in his sleep. Tears pricked his eyes and he gripped his blanket tightly, tossing his head back and forth as he became haunted by nightmares of the clown monster he had seen. The tears began flowing down his face as soft sobs escaped him. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around the shaking and sobbing rabbit. "Shh... it's alright... I'm here, my Spring Bunny..." said a deep baritone voice. The owner was a black bear with red sclera and white irises in his eyes, the pupils still black. He had enormous teeth and claws, and was wearing a yellow tophat and bowtie. On his stomach was a second mouth, but it wasn't useful at all. The bear started humming, then started singing softly.

 _Come stop your crying_

 _It will be alright_

 _Just take my hand_

 _Hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_

 _from all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

Spring's sobs started growing quieter as the figure sang. He unconsciously snuggled closer to the black bear, gripping the bear's fur as the bear continued to sing.

 _For one so small_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always_

 _Why can't they understand_

 _The way we feel?_

 _They just don't trust_

 _What they can't explain_

 _I know we're different but,_

 _Deep inside us_

 _We're not that different at all_

 _And you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _Don't listen to them_

 _'Cause what do they know?_

 _We need each other_

 _to have, to hold_

 _They'll see in time_

 _I know_

 _When destiny calls you_

 _You must be strong_

 _I may not be with you_

 _But you've got to hold on_

 _They'll see in time_

 _I know_

 _We'll show them together_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Believe me, you'll be in my heart (I'll be there)_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _Ooh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be in my heart)_

 _No matter what they say (I'll be with you)_

 _You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there)_

 _Always..._

 _Always_

 _I'll be with you_

 _I'll be there for you always_

 _always and always_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _Just look over your shoulder_

 _I'll be there,_

 _Always_

Springtrap had finally calmed. He nuzzled closer to the black bear that was holding him. "Nightmare..." said Spring, unconsciously nuzzling the bear. The bear smlied softly at the sleeping bunny. "Always, my dear..."

 **Oh. My. Celestia... * dies of cuteness overload ***

 **Bassi: Um... Hi I'm Bassi, one of Icy's OCs! She's a bit... preoccupied, so we hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time, Icy and Bassi are out!**


	16. PAX and Pewdiepie

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! Thanks to everyone who is supporting this and my others stories! This prompt was actually suggested by my friend BewitchingMayham, who I am doing a collab with AND who will soon be appearing in my crossover Underground Elements! She is an amazing writer as well, so be sure to check out her stories and profile! This is a prompt she gave me for the letter P. I have started drawing a blank for more letter prompts. The only ones after P I have are S, U, W, and Y. If you have any ideas for the others, please feel free to leave them in your review! If I use your prompt I will give you a shout-out! Also, for those of you who are wondering, Spring and Nightmare are not yet OFFICIALLY reunited. Nightmare sensed Spring was upset about the monster in the game, and decided to comfort him. They will not be officially reunited for a couple more chapters, so please, bear with me! Now, without further ado, let's dive into this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. The prompt idea belongs to BewitchingMayham.**

Spring looked out the window of the car, excitement filling him. He and the crew were going on a plane bound for L.A., where PAX was being held. I was going to be the first time he had ever been to PAX, let alone an actual convention. He hoped to meet some of his Youtube friends there, like Mark, Jack, Jordan, Dan, and Taylor. Or Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, CaptainSparklez, Cavemanfilms, and Antvenom, as they were better known as. He was also excited to meet Felix, aka Pewdiepie.

The group eventually made it to the airport, with Adam of course vlogging the entire thing. They grabbed their luggage from the trunk and went inside to get some lunch and wait for their flight. They all got pizza for lunch, with Adam pissing off Max in the process like always. They had to wait ten minutes for their flight to arrive. When it did, they got on and settled in for a long plane ride. After several hours of flying, the plane landed. The group got off, grabbed their bags, and headed to their hotel. Spring was sharing a room with Max.

The next morning, everyone headed to the convention center that PAX was being held at. When they got there, Spring immediately saw two familiar heads of red and green. "MARK! JACK!" he said, running over and nearly tackling the two to the ground. "Whoa! Hey there Spring! What's up buddy?" said Mark, ruffling the hair on Spring's head like the rabbit was a kid. "Not much..." said Spring, smiling. He looked up to Mark and Jack not only as inspirations, but as older brothers of sorts. They all went inside, talking all the while.

As soon as they were inside Mark and Jack had to go and do panels, leaving the Sky Offices Crew to wander around and look at stuff. Spring even bought a couple of shirts: One from the Game Grumps and one from his friend Jordan. He eventually met the famous Pewdiepie, and they instantly became friends. Pewds even signed Spring's shirt. What surprised and touched Spring the most was meeting fans of his. He had no idea he had so many! People kept coming up and asking for photos and autographs. He even met a little girl who he had inspired to try and start her own channel, hoping to do charity livestreams to help the organization who helped her mother heal from cancer. This touched Spring's heart and he gave the girl a hug.

Eventually, Spring felt a tug on his shirt. "Excuse me? Are you SpringlockedNightmare?" asked a tiny voice. Looking down, Spring saw that it was a young boy. He was wearing brown shoes, jeans, and a shirt that had red and blue stripes. He had reddish brown hair, rosy cheeks, and blue eyes. "Why yes, I am..." said Spring, smiling. "C-Can you sign my shirt?" the boy asked. Spring smiled and nodded, kneeling down and signing his shirt. The boy beamed. "T-Thank you! Here, I made this for you!" the boy said, handing Spring a folded up piece of paper. He then ran back to his parents, who were nearby. The mother had white hair, rosy cheeks, and yellow eyes. She was wearing a pink and white sundress. The father had bright red hair, yellow eyes, and wore and eyepatch over his right eye. He was wearing a red dress shirt and black dress pants. Spring blinked. They looked familiar to him, but he wasn't sure how. Instead, he opened the folded piece of paper and gasped. It was a drawing of him and Nightmare kissing in the rain, with the caption _"Finally together again"_ written in cursive on it.

What he didn't see was that the family had rounded a corner and turned into Balloon Boy, Mangle, and Foxy. "Phase two complete..." said BB as they disappeared into the crowd.

 **Well, well... more of Spring's old friends are showing up. What does this mean? Remember, if you have a prompt for any other letters besides S, U, W, and Y, please feel free to put it in your review so I can see it!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	17. Quiet Marion!

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! This chapter was an idea my good friend Salkeya gave me. She suggested that I make it to where Max had gotten sick and was home alone, but couldn't get any rest because Marion, Spring's cat, kept making noise. I thought the idea was hilarious, so I'm wrote it! Let's see just how much mischief little Marion can get into XD. Also, if you guys have anymore ideas for the remaining letters besides S, U, W, and Y, don't be afraid to let me know in your review. I check the reviews to my stories constantly to see what people think of my stories, so there's an extremely high chance of me seeing your idea. When I do, I'll PM you to let you know what I think. Anyhoodles, let's jump into this chapter and see how mad we can make Max!**

 **Max: HEY!**

 **You had it coming, you know...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. The chapter idea belongs to my friend Salkeya.**

Max groaned as he laid in bed. He had somehow gotten sick, and Spring and Ross had ordered him to stay in bed, getting up ONLY when necessary. He hated being bed bound, but there was nothing he could do. He didn't feel well enough to argue with a tattered rabbit animatronic and a guy who turns into a narwhal each time he logs into a video game. He turned over again and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep. Unfortunately, he forgot one member of the house had decided not to follow his master and had wanted to stay behind to watch over Max.

* CRASH *

Max's eyes flew open and he sat up. He groaned, now remembering who it was that had stayed. He shakily got up, put on his robe, and headed downstairs. When he got there, he found that a chair had been knocked over, and sitting next to it all innocent-like was none other than Spring's kitten, Marion. Marion mewed up at him, tilting his head cutely. Max sighed and put the chair back upright. "Please try to be quiet Marion... I'm sick, and I need rest..." said Max, heading back upstairs while Marion got up and started following him.

When Max got back to his room, he instantly fell back onto the bed and curled up, not bothering to take his robe off. Marion trotted in and jumped up onto the bed with him. The kitten then proceeded to start licking Max's nose, tickling the ginger. "Marion... stop... I need sleep..." Max groaned, turning over so his face was away from the black kitten. Marion meowed and hopped off of the bed and onto the dresser, where he proceeded to start moving things around and knocking non-breakable stuff off onto the floor.

Max started tossing and turning, flinching each time something hit the floor. He growled silently and yanked his pillow over his ears, trying to block out the falling items and Marion's meows for attention. Eventually, it became too much to bear. "MARION! KNOCK IT OFF! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" he yelled, getting up and grabbing the kitten. He placed the kitten outside of his room. "You can play out here, but stay quiet while doing so!" said Max, closing the door just as Marion tried going back into his room.

The black kitten flattened his ears and meowed sadly, scratching at the door and begging to be let back in. He hadn't meant to make the red-haired man mad. He just wanted to play. He stopped scratching, but continued meowing in hopes that Max will let him back in. When it didn't happen after a few minutes, the kitten bowed his head as tears filled his eyes. He really hadn't meant to anger the man. He turned around and was about to take off when the door finally opened. "Oh, alright... I guess you can come back in..." said Max, having a change of heart after hearing the kitten's sad meows earlier.

Marion meowed happily as he trotted back into the room. This time, however, he didn't go to the dresser and start playing. Instead, he jumped up onto the bed with Max and curled up next to him, purring. Max couldn't help but smile. "Heh, you know Marion, you're not so bad after all..." he said, laying his head on the pillows and falling asleep with the kitten by his side.

 **EEP! So cute! I can just imagine this happening! Remember, if you have any ideas for the remaining letters (Besides S, U, W, and Y), don't be afraid to let me know in your review. I check reviews daily, so go on ahead!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	18. Repair

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! I am SO sorry about the delay! I had gotten writer's block, and it was killing me! Thankfully, my good friend BewitchingMayham came through and gave me a prompt for the letter R, which I am EXTREMELY grateful to her for. I am so lucky to have friends and readers like you guys in my life! Thank you all for supporting me so much! In this chapter, our beloved Spring is gonna get a bit of a glitch, so why don't we see if the Sky Crew can fix him?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. BewitchingMayham came up with the prompt. Be sure to check her out!**

Max was worried about Springtrap. The rabbit had been acting strange all day. First, he skipped breakfast, which he NEVER did before, and then he started twitching at random moments. Max's concern grew even more when the gold bunny started spazzing during a recording session. That was when the others started to notice his odd behavior as well. They knew something was wrong with their friend, but he refused to speak about it.

"We HAVE to help Spring, whether he asks for it or not!" said Max, frowning. He was going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another. "But how? He won't tell us what's wrong..." said Red, who was sitting on the couch the had in the offices. "We'll just ave to figure that out ourselves... and when we figure it out, then we can help him..." said Adam, looking at the two.

They looked up as Spring entered the room. He was twitching badly, and he looked like he had been crying from the oil stains on his face. He payed them no mind as he quickly walked over to the counter, grabbed a bag of gummy bears, and walked back out. "Ok, now I NEED to know what's going on!" said Max, immediately following the rabbit back to his office. Spring looked up when he entered. He had been trying to open his pack of gummy bears, but was shaking extremely badly. Max frowned at seeing this.

"Spring..." said Max, gently taking the gummy bears from Spring's hands and kneeling in front of the rabbit, who was sitting in his office chair. "Please tell me what's wrong..." Spring averted his eyes as more oily tears welled. He had hid it long enough. "G-G-G-Glitch... c-c-c-can't c-c-control..." he said, twitching slightly. "B-B-Bad w-w-w-w-w-w-wiring in h-h-head..." Max frowned. "Spring... you could've just told us sooner... then it wouldn't have gotten so bad..." he said. He called the others in and told them what was up. They all agreed that it was time to get new wires for Spring.

Adam and Red went to the store to get the wires while Max, Ross, and Barney helped Spring enter sleep mode for the procedure, which Jin was going to do. Soon, Adam and Red came back with the correct type of wiring, and Jin got to work on Spring. An hour later, he was finished. "Ok Spring, you can wake up..." The bunny opened his silver eyes and looked at the group. "How do you feel?" asked Ross, getting worried. "... I... feel fine..." said Spring, a tiny smile appearing on his face. The others cheered and hugged him. He was lucky to have such good friends.

 **Yay! They fixed Springy! Sorry that it's so short. It was all I could come up with for the prompt. Thanks again Bewitching!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	19. Spring's Bday and Reunion

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! This is going to be a very, very, VERY, VERY, VERY, VEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY special chapter! Why? You'll see in a bit. First, I have some news to tell y'all. I have recently started my new job, so updates are going to be a bit slow now. I may have to extend waiting time to about three or four days for an update to my stories. I hope you all can forgive me for doing so. I will be working nights as well, so when I do update, expect it to be in the morning or the afternoon sometime. Again, I am very sorry for causing y'all to have to wait for updates now. Anyways, on to this very special and exciting chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

Spring came into the offices with Max and Ross, and was immediately swarmed with hugs from the others. "Happy birthday Spring!" said Jin, grinning. Spring smiled. That's right... it was his birthday today. He had been created long befre any of them were born, but they liked to say he was the same age as them. Which would make this Spring's technical 23rd brithday. "Aw, thanks guys... I really appreciate it..." he said, smiling shyly.

"Dude, we still have a party to throw, so don't thank us just yet!" said Red, dragging the rabbit to the breakroom, which was decorated with gold and purple for the occasion. There was food and drinks, a large cake that had been made by Alesa, and presents. Alesa herself had decided to come and celebrate too, bring Mason with her. "Happy birthday!" she said, walking over and giving Spring a hug. "Thanks Alesa... Hi there Mason..." said Spring, smiling. Mason smiled and said 'Hi' back. Adam walked over and took Mason for Alesa. "Alesa and little DJ baby Mason here wanted to come and celebrate with us..." he said, grinning. "Then what are we waiting for!? Let's celebrate and get this party started!" said Max, running over to the radio they had set up and putting some music on.

They definitely had fun. Spring was surprised his friends would do this for him. The food they had was everything from lasagna to pizza, and they had all kinds of soda to drink. The cake itself was a marble cake with both chocolate and white cake covered with chocolate frosting and sprinkles. The others had even gotten him presents, which he was especially surprised by. Red had gotten him a black hoodie for when it gets colder, and Jin had gotten him a new laptop to make videos while at home. Max had gotten Spring a new set of black and gold headphones, knowing that Spring had been needing to get a new pair. Ross had gotten him a DVD of Spring's favorite anime and Barney had gotten Spring a yellow and purple dino onsie so that he, Red, and Barney could all come to work as dinosaurs one day. Adam and Alesa merely smiled. "Our present is in your office Spring..." said Adam, grinning.

"Um... o-ok..." said Spring, slowly getting up and beginning to head to his office. What had they gotten him that needed to be away from the other gifts? Was it THAT special? He made it to his office, blinking when he saw the door shut and the inside blinds drawn. _What the hell? Is it THAT big a deal?_ Spring asked himself, frowning. He grabbed the door handle and slowly opened the door. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks, shock evident on his face.

"Hello my dear... It's been a long time..." said Nightmare, who was sitting in Spring's chair with a smile on his face as he looked lovingly at the rabbit before him. Spring's shock slowly faded as tears of joy pricked his eyes, and he ran into the room and threw his arms around the black bear, who had stood up to hug the tattered bunny back. "N-Nightmare... I-I've missed you so much..." said Spring as a choked sob escaped him, the tears falling. "Shh... I know, I know..." said Nightmare, pulling back a bit and wiping Spring's tears. "I'm so sorry for leaving you like I did, and I promise that from now on, I will NEVER leave your side again..." He leaned forward and gently kissed Spring on the lips. Spring closed his eyes and kissed the bear back, thrilled to have his love back by his side. This had to be the best birthday gift Spring had ever received, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

 **YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS! That's right folks! Spring and Nightmare are OFFICIALLY back together! * squeal * Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, because the story is not finished just yet! We still have more letters to do, as well as a little surprise I have planned for the ending! Make sure to stay tuned! Also, remember that if you have any prompts you want me to do that are not for the letters U, V, W, Y, or Z, please let me know in your review! Thank you!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	20. The Talk

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! We only have a few more chapters left until this story is finished! All I need is a prompt for the letter X, and I'll be good to go with writing the rest of the chapters one after another! Anyways, this chapter was a suggestion by my friend Bewitching's sister. I found the idea hilarious and too good to pass up, so I'm now writing it here for your reading pleasure! This is a little something I know you fans will enjoy. And I'm pretty sure you can guess what the suggestion was by the title XD. Anyhoodles, let's dive in the chapter now!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea. Everything else belongs to its respective owners.**

Spring practically skipped into the offices. He was overjoyed that he and Nightmare were back together. Not only that, but the rest of his friends from the pizzeria have also returned and were now performing in a new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza that opened not too far away from the offices. Nightmare himself was now staying with Spring, Ross, and Max at Max's place, and they didn't really mind. Max and Ross definitely didn't mind Nightmare staying with them in the house, but they were getting a bit worried about the fact that he and Spring were sharing a room.

"Should we talk to him now?" asked Jin, watching the tattered rabbit as he came into the breakroom for something to eat. Max and Ross nodded, and Max got up and gently grabbed Spring's arm. "Spring, why don't you sit with us?" the redhead asked, gesturing to the table that he and all the others were sitting at. "Um... o-ok..." Spring said, slowly following Max and sitting down. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, looking at all of his friends with a worried expression. "Not at all Spring... we just wanted to talk to you about... well, about you and Nightmare..." said Ross, fidgeting.

"What about us?" asked Spring, frowning. Something was definitely going on. He could sense it. "Well... you two are sharing a room... and you both really, REALLY like each other... so uh... yeah..." said Adam, not really explaining. Spring, however, caught the gist of it and frowned. "Really!? THAT is what this is about!? Guys, I'm 23 years old... well, actually a lot older, but still... I think I know what I'm doing with my love live!" "We know Spring... We just want you to be careful with your choices..." said Jin, knowing they were fighting a losing battle right now.

"Look, I appreciate the help, but I'm sure me and Nightmare can decide on our own whether or not we want to do any of THAT..." said Spring, getting up and heading to his office. Max sighed in defeat. "Something tells me that they'll make that decision sooner than we think..." The others nodded and returned to their own offices. The group recorded for a bit, then they edited and did other stuff for their channels. Before long, it was time to go home. Max and Ross were going to Barney's house for a movie night.

They dropped Spring off at their house and drove away. Spring entered the house and sighed, dropping his bag on the floor. Marion trotted over and meowed. "Hey Marion..." Spring said, picking the cat up and walking up to his room for some rest. Nightmare looked up from his book as the gold bunny entered. "Rough day?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You have no idea..." said Spring, allowing Marion to jump out of his arms and trot out of the room before closing the door and flopping onto the bed. Nightmare chuckled and put his book away. "Here, let me make it better..." he said, gently kissing Spring. Spring kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the bear's neck as he felt arms go around his waist. _I make my own decisions..._ was his last thought before his mind went blank.

 **O.O um... I don't think Springy listened to his friends... Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Remember, I just need a prompt for the letter X now!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	21. Undertale

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! This is getting so exciting! After this I will only have 5 chapters left until this story comes to an end! It'll be sad when it does, but I'm glad to have written this and all my other stories too! I WILL continue writing stories, but with my new job, it might take a while to update them. Hope y'all don't mind. And I have something BIG planned for the ending of this story! No clues just yet, but let's just say it's going to be something you won't expect! * giggles * Anyhoodles, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the story. Everything else belongs to its respective owners.**

Spring sighed. It was a slow day at the Offices today. He had played all of the games he had on his computer, and had gotten a bit bored with playing the same old stuff over and over. He wanted something new to play. But he couldn't find any other games that interested him. That is, until Adam came running into his office. He was grinning from ear to ear, and Spring got a bit worried about the expression.

"Spring! I found this awesome game! You HAVE to try it!" Adam said, never losing his grin. "Um... ok... What is it?"Spring asked hesitantly. "It's called Undertale, and it is so cool!" Adam said, coming inside the office and pulling up the game for Spring. Spring looked at it and tilted his head. It looked like an 8-bit style game, but something about it definitely caught his attention. He wasn't sure about it being that good, but he decided he would give it a shot. So Adam helped him download it and made a shortcut to it on Spring's desktop.

"Have fun!" said Adam, taking off to his own office. Spring couldn't help but laugh at the other's antics, then turned back to the game. He found it kinda cute. He started playing, and was surprised by how well made it was. He continued playing, learning that there were two paths to take beforehand. He decided to do the Pacifist run first, and he learned how to deal with each monster as he went. He couldn't stop playing. The game was so fun! After he had managed to finally get the true Pacifist ending, he went on to the Genocide run. He kinda regretted it later, but that didn't stop him from completing it to see what this ending was like.

Soon, the work day ended. He stopped playing, saved his data, and went to wait for Max and Ross by the door. They came out a minute later, and they all started talking while they walked to Max's car. Max and Ross got in the front, while Spring got in the back. They took off and started heading home. As they were driving, Spring suddenly didn't feel too good. He wasn't sure why, but his stomach started feeling queasy and kept churning. He wasn't carsick, so that was out of the question. Not only that, but he felt a bit of pain in his stomach, almost like someone had tied it into a knot. Max and Ross both noticed something was up when Spring placed a hand on his stomach.

"You ok dude?" asked Ross, looking back at Spring. "M-My stomach... it's queasy, it hurts, and I just don't feel good at all..." whimpered Spring, holding his head as it too started to hurt. "Hmm... you should get some rest when we get home... You might be coming down with something..." said Max, frowning. Spring nodded and looked out the window, hoping Max was right. The golden bunny eventually fell fast asleep.

 **What's wrong with Spring? Is he really coming down with something? Or is it more than that? You'll find out soon!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	22. Vac Attack!

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! Things are getting quite interesting in the story now, and the ending will definitely surprise y'all! Here's a hint to what the ending is about: It involves Max. That's all for now when it comes to hints to the ending. Like good ol' Scott, I'm not going to outright tell you what the ending is, but rather let you figure it out yourselves. I WILL be giving hints in the next couple of chapters though, so you can add the all of the hints together and see if you can figure out what is going to happen. I promise you though, It will definitely be worth the wait! This chapter will be done slightly in Marion's perspective. I'm not going to use "I" or anything, I'm just going to describe it how Marion sees it, with a little twist at the end XD. Thanks to Bewitching for the prompt! Anyhoodles, let's dive right in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the story and the cat Marion.**

Marion was lying next to his master on the couch, purring loudly. His owner hasn't been feeling very well lately. He had been vomiting the past couple of days, and Marion noticed that recently he had been acting more careful around things like corners. Marion figured something was wrong with his master, and therefore took it upon himself to help him feel better by cuddling with him and showing his love for the rabbit. The chance to be pet was a plus.

Marion's ears twitched as a strange sound reached them. He opened his red eyes and looked towards the sound, seeing the one called Max digging through the closet. Marion's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the ginger. He knew that closet all too well. It was where they kept IT. Marion silently prayed that wasn't the case, but his prayers died when the redhead brought IT out of the closet and set IT on the floor. Marion felt a slight growl in his throat, but didn't dare move from his spot in hopes that Max was just moving IT to get to something else. However, the minute IT was set down, Max closed the closet.

Marion glared at the being Max had pulled from the closet. IT was a large being, almost as tall as Max himself. IT had a very skinny and slightly bent limb at IT's top that the humans would grab to help IT move around. IT had IT's head near the floor, a gruesome thing that had eyes that glowed on cue and a mouth hidden underneath that would literally suck in its prey. IT would then store ITS meal in a strange fabric-like stomach that was flimsy to the touch, and IT ate anything it could get in ITS mouth, from stray cereal to thumbtacks to even paper. Max grabbed the being's very long tail and walked towards the wall, then shoved the end of the tail into a socket. Yes, this being required power to come alive.

The minute Marion heard the creature roar as IT awoke Marion himself took off at full speed. He had been lucky so far to not become a meal, and he planned on staying that way. Max and Spring merely watched the kitten take off in fear, then looked at each other. Spring couldn't help but smile while Max sighed and shook his head. "You know Spring... I will never understand why cats are so afraid of vacuums..."

 **XD You probably thought it was going to be something different, huh? I thought the idea was cute, so I HAD to do it!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	23. Who's Your Daddy? And a Baby

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! To tell y'all the truth, I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out what to do for the next chapter, which will be the letter X. I was going to do x-ray, but that seems a bit bland and overused. So if anyone has an idea for the letter X, PLEEEEEEEEEEASE let me know! Anyways, this chapter is something I couldn't resist writing because I imagined it in my head and almost burst out laughing! Also, here's another hint to the final chapter: * HONK HONK *. Any guesses now? Don't worry if you can't guess yet. I still have a few more hints to give! Anyhoodles, let's dive into this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.**

Spring and the others were still in shock. Two months ago, they had found out the REAL reason for Spring's symptoms: Spring was pregnant. He was now two months along, and just couldn't believe how supportive everyone was being. He would have thought they would hate him when he didn't take their advice, but it was the exact opposite. They understood that it was his life, and he could make his own decisions. They even decided to help Spring and Nightmare start setting up the nursery for the baby, with Spring and Nightmare having the final say in what goes in the room.

Spring came into the offices with Max and Ross, shivering. It had snowed the day before, and it still was. Spring removed his coat, revealing his slightly swollen stomach underneath his red sweater. Soon, he would have to go on maternity leave, but he promised to continue recording at home until it was time for the baby to be born. He headed to his office to record with Adam. Today they were going to be playing a game called 'Who's Your Daddy?'. Spring had heard of the game, and he thought it would be fun to play.

Spring sat down and started up his computer and recording devices. He joined a Skype call with Adam, then the to started playing. It was funny whenever Adam was the baby, because Spring would always manage to baby-proof the house before Adam could even get downstairs. "Jeez Spring! You're getting good at that!" said Adam, laughing. It was true because Spring would have to do it when the baby was born. Spring chuckled, rubbing his stomach. He knew the baby was something to be happy about. It had come as a surprise to everyone, but a good surprise.

They played a few more rounds, and before they knew it, it was time to go home. Spring followed Max and Ross to the car, then they took off. "Hey Spring, have you and Nightmare thought of any names for the kid?" asked Max, looking at the tattered rabbit through the rearview mirror. "Kind of... We have a name if it's a girl, but we're still trying to come up with a name for a boy... the girl name is Ishara..." said Spring, smiling. "Ishara?" asked Ross, raising an eyebrow. "It was Icy's idea... according to her, it's Swahili for 'miracle'..." said Spring, remembering the moment Icy had mentioned the name. "Well, it suits the kid, that's for sure..." said Max, grinning. Spring smiled. He had an idea for a boy name, but he wasn't going to reveal it. At least, not yet.

 **WOOT! Spring is having a baby! Celebrate! * dances * Anyways, if any of you have an idea for X, please feel free to let me know!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	24. Xanthochromism

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! Thank you all so much for the support! There are only going to be two more chapters after this one! I have been having sooooooooooooo much trouble with this one, but I finally found one that seemed interesting. It involves a condition that probably no one here has heard of. Anyways, I think it's time for the next hint: Hospital. So now you know that the final chapter deals with Max, a honking sound, and the hospital. But what does it all mean when you combine it? You'll find out in the final chapter, but feel free to guess in the reviews! Anyhoodles, let's dive right in!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the story.**

Spring sighed. He was now four months along, and he was starting to worry. The baby was moving around and the doctor said it was healthy, so that wasn't the reason Spring was worried. It was his condition he was worried about. He had managed to keep it a well hidden secret, but he wasn't sure how long that would last. He also wasn't sure if it was genetic or not, which only made him worry more. _What if the baby gets it? It isn't deadly, but that doesn't mean I can worry any less..._ thought Spring, rubbing his swollen stomach.

"... Um, Spring? Can we talk to you for a moment?" Spring looked up to see Adam and the others in his office doorway, worried expressions on their faces. In Adam's hands was a photo of Spring and Goldie back when Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was known as Fredbear's Family Diner. However, it was the Springtrap inside the picture that caused Spring to lower his ears in fright and shame: The Springtrap in the picture was pure white, not yellow/gold. The tattered rabbit sighed as Nightmare walked over to him. "Springy... why are you different in the photo?" he asked gently, placing a comforting hand on Spring's shoulder.

"Because... I was SUPPOSED to be pure white... but when I was created, I developed a condition known as xanthochromism, or xanthism for short... it's a condition that causes the majority of someone's skin, fur, or feathers to be yellow due to a lack of red pigments in the cells... The first couple of days working at the diner were fine, but then I developed the condition... I'm not sure how, but I did... and now, I f-fear the baby may get it..." said Spring, tears pricking his eyes. Jin kneeled next to the gold bunny. "It might Spring, but that just means it has a part of you in it besides its possible look... Besides, the condition isn't life-threatening, so there's nothing to worry about..."

Spring knew Jin was right, but he still worried. "Besides, we'll be here to help whenever you need it!" said Red, the others agreeing instantly. Spring couldn't help but smile at his friends. "Thank you... all of you..." he said, smiling at his stomach. _Maybe a baby with xanthism won't be so bad after all..._

 **There we go! If you guys are wondering, yes, it IS a real condition. You can look it up if you want. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed it!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	25. Yandere Springtrap

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! We're almost to the last chapter! Sadly, that means this story will end. I really don't want it to, but there are only so many letters I can do. I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I now have another story I'm working on too. It's a series of one-shots called Bewitching One-Shots, dedicated to my good friend BewitchingMayham, who I learned is suffering from a bad condition. I will not reveal what condition because I respect her privacy, and I feel that if she wants to reveal it, she should do so herself. I'm also putting Underground Elements on a temporary haitus due to writer's block. I hope y'all will forgive me for that. Anyways, here's your final clue to the next chapter: Someone gets injured, badly. So what could the next chapter be about when it involves Max, a honking sound, the hospital, and a really bad injury? Any guesses can be left in the reviews! For now, let's dive into this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and the baby.**

Spring sat at his computer, waiting for the game he purchased to download completely. He had purchased the game called "Lovesick" AKA Yandere Simulator. He thought it looked cool, so he bought it and was currently waiting for the download to finish. He rubbed his swollen stomach as he did so. He was now eight months along, and couldn't wait for the baby to be born. He was having so many ideas about how it might look, and was too excited to wait any longer! Unfortunately, he had to wait until the baby itself was ready to be born, as he couldn't force it.

Soon, the game finished downloading, and Spring instantly launched into it. His goal in the game was to win Senpai's love, and in order for him to do so, he had to literally KILL off his competition. He also had to avoid being caught after doing so, otherwise he would never be able to win Senpai's love. He started off in his room, and went from there. He managed to kill off two girls on the first day, and somehow managed to get away with it. He knew the game was still in development, so he wasn't sure if it was possible to win Senpai yet.

Still, that didn't mean he couldn't try. He tested out all sorts of ways to do so, all of which were gruesome and horrifying. He loved it! He blamed the fact that he had lived in a horror attraction for several years for his love of blood and gore. He grunted as he felt the baby kick, gently rubbing his stomach as he continued to play. He had to admit, Yandere-Dev reaaly outdid himself with the game. The more content he added, the more amazing the game was!

He jumped slightly as Nightmare wrapped his arms around him from behind. "You're supposed to be relaxing... that's why you're on maternity leave from the offices..." said the black bear, looking at the game Spring was playing. Spring rolled his eyes. "I know, but I got bored..." he said, frowning. Nightmare watched as Spring brutally murdered a girl named Kakona in the game. "Hmm... why can I see you doing something like that?" Spring giggled and nuzzled Nightmare. "Because you're my senpai and I would do ANYTHING to keep it that way..." Nightmare smiled and gently kissed Spring, who pulled away as the baby kicked a couple more times.

Nightmare gently placed a hand on Spring's stomach. "Easy you... don't hurt your mother..." He was met with a hard kick, which made Spring wince. The baby was too active. He knew that if it didn't calm soon, he might go into early labor. "Easy little one... calm down..." Spring cooed, rubbing his stomach. He winced as the baby kicked again, then gasped as he felt something wet trickle down his legs onto the floor. He quickly stood from his desk and looked down, horrified to see a large stain on the front of his pants as pain began ripping through him. Nightmare wrapped his arms around Spring, feeling the bunny shake as he began breathing heavily. "Spring!? What's wrong!?" Spring placed a hand on his stomach and looked up at Nightmare, tears in his eyes. "N-N-Nightmare... I-i-i-it's time..."

 **O.O Spring's gone into labor! Hurry, get him to the hospital! Hope y'all enjoyed!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


	26. Z

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Springtrap at Sky Offices! Unfortunately, this is indeed going to be the last chapter. I have done the entire alphabet, so I can't continue this story even though I really want to. It was so much fun to write, and so much fun reading all of the crazy and hilarious reviews you guys left! It really warms my heart to know that people like my stories that much. My very first story even got over 100 reviews! I won't stop writing for a loooooooong time, especially with friends and readers like y'all. The fact that you all have supported me this far proves how much you truly like my stories. * tears prick my eyes * It just means so much! I love each and every one of you, and I hope y'all NEVER stop being awesome and amazing! You guys are the best! * sniffle * And now, we move into the final chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea and Maxie.**

Max arrived at home, only to find that Ross, Spring, and Nightmare weren't there. "Um, hello?" he called, looking around. Marion came running up to him, a note in his mouth. "Huh?" said Max, kneeling down and taking the note from Marion. "What's this?" he asked, opening and reading it: _Dear Max, We had to leave! Spring ended up going into early labor, and we decided to rush him to the hospital ASAP! We called the others to let them know, and we hope you can make it before the baby is born! Sincerely, Nightmare. P.S. Ross had to drive us..._ Max's eyes widened and he instantly took off out of the house, thanking Marion as he left.

The hospital wasn't too far away, so he decided to run all the way there. He had to cross several streets though, and most of them were empty thankfully. However, one was a highway, and it was very busy. Max didn't want to wait, so he decided to try crossing despite all the traffic. He had to keep stepping back as cars flew past, nearly hitting him each time. Finally the seemed to be a large enough time gap for him to race across. He ran out onto the road and was about halfway across when it happened...

 *** HONK HONK ***

Max barely had time to turn towards the noise when something large and red hit him with extreme speed and force. He heard the loud sound of bones breaking and a loud ringing in his ears. He landed harshly on the ground and rolled a few times before stopping. His vision was blurry, and he was vaguely aware of the screams and cries of help around him. He couldn't move, but his vision cleared just enough for a brief moment for him to see the object that hit him: A large red semi truck. The driver was yelling and cursing, obviously drunk while his passenger rushed over to try and help Max, screaming for help. Max felt something in his pocket: The present he had gotten the baby for when it was born. He faintly heard sirens and saw flashing lights in his blurry vision, then everything went black.

At the hospital, Spring had just finished giving birth to a healthy baby boy. Well, as healthy as he could be. The baby was a tiny rabbit with a black underbelly, pawpads, and inner ears. The rest of his fur, however, was a bright red. Turns out, he had a condition called erythrism, which was a condition that resulted from a genetic mutation and caused most of the baby's fur to be a reddish color. It was similar to Spring's xanthism, only with the color red instead of yellow. Spring and Nightmare didn't mind though. They adored the child and felt he was just very unique. Then they got the news about Max, who had arrived while Spring was giving birth and was currently unconscious. "Oh god... C-Can we see h-h-him?" asked Spring, tears in his eyes.

The doctor led them and the others to Max's room, where they were horrified to see their friend hooked up to many machines. Thankfully, the doctor said that the man who had caused the accident had been arrested, and that Max was thankfully going to live. Spring was relieved to hear this, but was surprised when he was handed a package. The doctor explained that Max had it on him when he got hit, and they assumed it was a present for the baby. Spring carefully opened it and gasped, more tears filling his eyes. Inside was a small necklace, an exact replica of Max's own. It even has a little Z on it, even though this was silver in contrast to Max's gold one. Spring slowly took the necklace and placed it around the baby's neck, the baby instantly gripping it in his tiny hands.

Spring nuzzled him. "T-Thank you Max..." he whispered, looking at the redhead in the hospital bed. He then looked at the baby and a tiny smile came to his face. "Don't worry little one... You'll meet your godfather soon... my little Maxie..."

 **And that is that. I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, and I'm really glad y'all enjoyed the story. I love you guys so much!**

 **Until next time, Icy is out!**


End file.
